


SHSL Pride Club Member

by amageish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, But It's Comedy, Canon Queer Character, Comedy of Errors, F/F, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Misunderstandings, No Angst, No Smut, Queer Themes, Self-Indulgent, Sexuality Crisis, Tsumiki Mikan Needs a Hug, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Ibuki drags Shuichi to a Pride Club meeting because she wants to support him! Just for that reason. She definitely doesn't have any ulterior motives about wanting to learn about certain Ultimate Pianist's sexual orientation on behalf of a certain Ultimate Child Caregiver.UTDP-esque universe. Written following in the style of the localization, in spite of the title.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	SHSL Pride Club Member

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone call Kaede a "canon bicon" and my brain went "Huh. She's seemingly attracted to women, but also she doesn't seem to understand Himiko's question about if she swings that way." Then I wrote over 3,000 words of fanfic that amount to justifying Kaede's confusing queerness.

“Ibuki is so glad you made it!” Ibuki says, happily dragging Shuichi into her clubroom. “Welcome to Ibuki’s Pride Club! We’re all so happy to have you.”

“I’m, uh, happy to be here? I guess? To be honest, I’m not exactly ‘out’ yet, so -”

“Ibuki understands! This is a safe space. Ibuki trusts all of her clubmates and you should too!”

Shuichi looks around the room. None of these people make him feel anything resembling safe, but he soon finds himself being approached by one of his new clubmates anyway.

“It’s nice to have you here, Shuichi. The Ultimate Detective is a wonderful talent to join us...”

“Hi Nagito. It’s, uh, nice to be here? I don’t think I’m much of a Detective though… If you want the true Ultimate, then Kyoko is the truly amazing one...”

“Well, I’m the far inferior Ultimate Lucky Student as well… So… Maybe we’re alike in that way…”

“Sure? Maybe?” Shuichi laughs, uncomfortably. “So, uh, what do we all… do here?”

“We’re just here to stand with each other and provide one another hope for our futures. A community to support and care for one another.”

“Oh. I guess that makes sense… I guess I’m just kind of… surprised? I mean, there are a lot of queer students at this school already."

“True, but you wouldn’t think Hope’s Peak Academy would need anyone to provide it more hope anyway. And, yet, we desperately do. So many of us suffer in silence, you know.”

Shuichi nods, despite his confusion. “Fair enough as well! I guess I’ll go and meet... the other… members? Mikan, what are you doing?” 

While Shuichi was talking to Nagito, Mikan had walked up to the two of them. She had rainbow flag temporary tattoos haphazardly placed around her body.

“Hello!” Mikan says awkwardly. “Kokichi was just putting tattoos on my worthless body and he suggested you two may find amusement in doing it too… I can take off my clothes if it helps you access any desired spaces!”

“Please, Mikan.” Nagito replies, “You’re the Ultimate Nurse and your body has a lot of worth. Allow  _ me _ to be used as the canvas for tattoos for _ your  _ amusement.”

“Oh!” Mikan responds, confused. “Well, if _you_ would like to have a tattoo, then I am sorry for wasting so many on _myself_ then! Please forgive me.”

“No, sorry, if _you_ want tattoos on _your_ body, then please allow me to place them on you.”

Shuichi just stares at the two of them, before awkwardly giving each a tattoo on the back of their hands (a place Kokichi had left empty on Mikan). He then excuses himself to confront Kokichi, leaving them to continue their competition to see who has the lower self-esteem. 

“Shuichi! My friend! How are things going? Did you enjoy the present I sent your way?” Kokichi asks.

“Kokichi. You can’t just take advantage of Mikan like that. You know that she’ll do anything if you give her attention.”

“Awwww, you’re no fun…”

“Will you promise to not do it again?”

“I would promise!” Kokichi declares happily, before staring off into space. “But that’d be a lie.”

“Kokichi.”

“You really think that a promise from me would mean much of anything anyway? Maybe there is still fun left to have with us, Shuichi…”

Shuichi sighs and turns to walk away, before being interrupted once more.

“Hello Shuichi! It’s nice to see you here!”   


“Tenko? It’s… nice to see you too?”

There was an awkward pause. Shuichi broke it.

“I’m… surprised you’re being this nice to me? No offense, but I’d usually have been thrown across the room by now...”

“Of course I’d support degenerates dating other degenerates. That way you will leave us girls alone to live in a utopia!” Tenko declares proudly. “Unless of course you are here due to you not identifying as a degenerate male, in which case I apologize for my treatment of you and promise that I will do better in the future.”

“Oh, no, I identify as male… And I’m also attracted to women. I'm just attracted to men as well. Sorry?”

Tenko rolls her eyes. “Degenerates never change… I don’t know how Kaede puts up with you.”

At mention of Kaede, Miu walks over to the two of them and throws her arm around Shuichi. “Heya Pooichi, lovely of you to join us.”

“It is?” Shuichi asks, growing more and more tired of the social interaction.

“It’s great… So… I heard Tenko mention Kaede... Do you know what’s… up with her?”

At this question, everyone in the room turns and pays attention to Shuichi. 

Mikan and Nagito, both comfortably covered in rainbow tattoos all over, look on with hope in their eyes. Kokichi stares with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ibuki looks up from her cell phone to stare as well, while Tenko gets almost uncomfortably close to Shuichi. Teruteru, meanwhile, continues frosting a rainbow-icing game while whistling nonchalantly - obviously listening in as well, though hiding it the best, surprisingly.

“Oh. Well, she’s been trying to expand her skills in a variety of genres lately? She and Sayaka are working together on a -”

“Unless the next words out of your mouth are ‘porno shoot,’ then that’s not what I was asking, Pooichi. I’m asking what ways Kaede swings. Do you think she’d join our little club?”

“Oh! I wouldn’t know. Sorry.”

“Damnit Pooichi! Are you going to just be completely useless to us? Start talking!”

“What? I’m sorry, but… Wait… Was I invited here just to talk about Kaede?!?”

“Ibuki wants to support all of her friends, Shuichi!” Ibuki starts, before awkwardly putting her fingers together and playing with them nervously. “However, Ibuki also would have liked to have learned about Kaede’s sexuality...”

Shuichi sighs. 

“Look, I’m sure you can just ask her yourself, Miu. That said, to be completely honest, I’m unsure if you’d be her type anyway…”

Miu looks back aghast, clearly offended. “You think the small-tits piano freak is my type? No way! She doesn’t deserve a round with the golden-haired genius. I’m talking on behalf of the cold-hearted babysitter over there!”

Shuichi notices Maki’s presence for the first time. She is hiding underneath the table where Teruteru is icing his cake. Her face is flushed read - either with anger or with embarrassment - and she seems to have just completely shut down.

“Oh… Well… Maki can ask her?”

Miu laughs in Shuichi’s face. “You think I haven’t tried to get Maki to ask? I have. Plenty of times. The girl just wants to suffer with her crush in silence!”

Maki groans and rolls onto the ground. 

“Well… Why don’t you ask her?” Shuichi suggests, mostly just wanting to put Maki out of her misery more than anything else.

“Me ask Kaediot? No way! She’ll totally think I’m into her, then I’ll have to break her poor, lonely heart… or maybe I cave and then I'll just have to sleep with her, and think of how Maki would feel!"

“I think Shuichi has a point.” Teruteru says, speaking up for the first time. “We could just… ask her? Even if she isn’t open to all of us, I’m sure she’d tell someone here.”

“For a couple of degenerates, it isn’t the worst idea…” Tenko adds.

“Communicating with one another about your feelings? Brilliant move to be expected of an Ultimate…” Nagito says, voice brimming with excitement. 

“Wow, talking to someone directly, genius move there… I was looking forward to an elaborate scheme…” Kokichi says dejectedly. 

“Ibuki agrees with this plan! We shall all take turns asking Kaede. Message the group chat if you’ve gotten an answer. If we all fail, then Shuichi can ask her for us as our final weapon! Our BInal weapon, if you will.”

“Sure? Just don’t hurt her, okay? She has a right to privacy if she doesn’t want to answer…” Shuichi says, distinctly ignoring Ibuki's pun.

“Don’t worry for a second!” Miu responds. “Respecting people’s privacy is my middle name.”

“You literally set up cameras in the pool changing rooms.” Maki counters, saying her first words since Shuichi entered the clubroom.

“Fuck yeah I did! Now, let’s go find out if Kaede likes girls!”

…

“Good afternoon Kaede!” Ibuki cheers, greeting her in the Music Room.

“Oh, hello, Ibuki! Nice to see you today.”

“It’s great to see you too Kaede. Ibuki has one quick question for you.”

“Oh, go ahead! What’s up?”

“Ibuki was wondering…” Ibuki pauses, trying to think of an approach. She decides to work with Sayaka as a potential female. “How does Kaede feel about Sayaka?”

Kaede stiffens. “I feel positively about her? What’s up?”

“Like, is Sayaka your… type?”

“Oh no. Ibuki, you’re a great friend, but I’m not letting you drag me into you and Sayaka’s rivalries about what types of music are better to perform. That’s your business. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I actually promised I’d meet Rantaro for a late lunch…”

“Oh. Um. Bye-bye! Sorry!”

“It’s no problem!” Kaede calls back.

_ Dang it. _

_ UltimateMusician: Ibuki’s mission was a failure. :’( :’( :’( _

_ UltimateLuckyStudent: Worry not, Ibuki! I shall find out for us. _

…

“Hello Kaede! Just the person I was looking to see.”

“Oh, Nagito! I guess it’s just your luck that you’d run into me then, eh?”

“Please don’t feel the need to compliment my talent… It’s nothing in comparison to the Ultimate Pianist.”

“Oh, don’t say that! You’re here for a reason and some of your accomplishments are truly amazing.”

“Well, thank you for the compliments, as unworthy of them as I may be…”

“So, what do you need from me? I’m honestly pretty booked for gigs for the next while, but I’m sure with your luck that I’ll happen to be free whenever you need me…”

“Oh, nothing about that. I was just wondering what type of person you find attractive.”

“W-what?”

“Sorry if it’s a personal question. I was just curious about if -”

“Hi Kaede!” a voice bellows, approaching the lucky pair. “Maki Roll and I were looking for you. She got the music from her orphanage and we were wondering if we could look over it with you in the music room.”

“Huh? Oh, Hi Kaito. I mean, sure, if it’s okay with Nag -”

“Oh, please don’t waste your time on me. Have a good time with your fellow Ultimates.” Nagito said, smiling.

“Thanks? So long Nagito!”

_ It must have been an off day… _

_ UltimateLuckyStudent: Disgraceful failure. Apologies to everyone. _

_ UltimateNurse: Don’t worry Nagito! I’ll talk to her when I next see her… _

…

“Hello Mikan!” Kaede says, limping her way into the Nurse’s Office.

“Kaede! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… I just rolled my heel while using one of my piano pedals... Pretty embarrassing way to injure yourself, I know.”

“Oh no! Here, let me look at it.”

“Thanks Mikan...”

After a few moments of feeling around the foot, Mikan pulls out medical tape and begins to diagnose. 

“Okay, it’s not too bad! I’ll just have to tape it up to hold things into place, okay? You may want to put ice on it and keep it evaluated too. Otherwise, it’ll heel with time...”

“That sounds good! Sorry for the trouble, Mikan… I know you’re very busy here.”

“It’s okay! I’m glad to be of use to people.”

“You’re always helpful!”

Mikan blushes and begins to tape the foot up, talking to Kaede throughout the process.

“So… How do you feel about nurses, Kaede?”

“Pardon?”

“Like, some people are into cute female nurses, I think… While other people prefer handsome male doctors. Then others still prefer male nurses or female doctors… Do you have a preference? Any of those? All of the above?

“Mikan… There is nobody I’d rather be treated by then you! I know not everyone in your class is the nicest to you, but you’re a wonderful person and a great nurse. Don’t compare yourself to the standard of nursing found in Soap Operas... Okay?”

“Oh. Well… Thanks Kaede.”

“Don’t mention it. Thank you for your help, in fact.”

_ Kaede is a very nice person...   
_

_ UltimateKlutz: Nothing for me either. Please don’t hate me! _

_ UltimateInventor: Don’t worry, everyone, the golden-haired genius has got this one in the bag! _

…

“Well, Kaediot! It’s your lucky day!”

“It is? I mean, I rolled my ankle earlier, so I don’t know how ‘lucky’ I’d call it…”

“Well, you know what would make you feel better... Testing one of my inventions!”

“Oh. Well, I’m happy to help if you need it.” Kaede replied, smiling nervously.

“I’ve got this new VR headset. It should provide a relaxing and relieving experience for you. First, however, I’ll need to simulate your ideal intimate scene. So, what’s it like! Who’s the lucky person?”

“Miu! You can’t just ask that of someone!”

“What? I just said ‘intimate,’ you perv. It could be emotionally intimate if that’s your thing…”

“With you? That seems unlikely.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!”

“I’m sorry Miu, but I’m not willing to help you with this one. Some things just don’t need to be shared...”

_ Ugh. Fucking virgin. _

_ UltimateInventor: I may have come on too strong for Kaediot’s standards. _

_ UltimateAikidoMaster: Don’t worry Miu! I’ll figure this out. _

_ UltimateAssassin: You guys don’t need to… _

_ UltimateInventor: We totally do have to! We gotta get you a date! _

_ UltimateInventor: Why is your name that anyway, Maki? _

_ UltimateAssassin: … _

_ UltimateAssassin: Clerical error? _

_ UltimateAikidoMaster: Slandering an innocent babysitter? The degeneracy of the headmaster has no limit. _

_ UltimateAssassin: Just don't be too hard on Kaede... _

…

“Kaede!”

“Oh, hello Tenko! How are things with you?”

“I’m good! Just came back from a workout with Sakura and Hina! How are you?”

“Not the best, honestly. I hurt my foot this morning..."

“Oh no! Whatever degenerate did that to you will pay! Don’t be afraid to name names, Kaede, I will do anything to ensure justice is served.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I don’t think there is anyone you can beat up for this one, unless you want to go after Henry Steinway…”

“Henry… Steinway… Got it. I don’t think I know him, but I will find him and beat him up for you!”

“Well, good luck with that, as he died in the late 1800s.”

“Huh?”

“He was a piano manufacturer. I hurt myself on my piano. I was making a joke.”

“Oh. I did not get the joke... Sorry.”

“It’s fine! Your enthusiasm is adorable, by the way.”

“Well, um, thank you… Anyway, I wanted to ask you… How do you feel about the degenerates?”

“Like, men? How do I feel about all men?”

“Yes! Do you agree they are a burden on society?”

“Not… quite…”

“Do you find them attractive? Do you want to date them?”

“Tenko, you’re coming -”

“Or do you prefer women? Do you want to date them?”

“Tenko, I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m as invested in your concerns about men as you are.”

“You aren’t?”

“I’m not… But I hope we can still be friends?”

“Of course! I would never abandon you Kaede!

“I… didn’t ask for that either, but okay. Do you want to go and see if we can find Himiko?”

“Of course! Maybe she can use her magic to cure your foot with her magic!”

_ Wait. She didn’t answer my question. Dang it! _

_ UltimateAikidoMaster: Kaede dodged my question and distracted me with Himiko. I'm so sorry!  
_

_ UltimateSupremeLeader: Don’t worry, Tenko! Together with my newest minion, we shall find out what Kaede is hiding!  
_

_ UltimateAssassin: Since when do you have minions? _

_ UltimateAikidoMaster: ^ _

_ UltimateSupremeLeader: My new minion is the Ultimate Cook! _

_ UltimateCook: No, it’s the Ultimate Chef. _

_ UltimateSupremeLeader: See? He agrees he’s my minion! _

_ UltimateCook: Wait, that isn’t what I meant. _

_ UltimateInventor: Wow, you totally got played Teruteru! _

_ UltimateSupremeLeader: Now, minion, we shall go and interrogate the pianist!  
_

_ UltimateCook: Fine. _

_ UltimateCook: I’m in the home ec room. You meet me here. I have cookies in the oven. _

…

“Hello? Hello?” Kaede says, walking into the Home Ec Room. “Kirumi told me to come here in case anyone’s in trouble... Is everything okay?”

“Hello Kaede!” Kokcihi happily declares, arm wrapped around an increasingly-annoyed Teruteru.

“Oh. Hello Kokichi, Teruteru. What’s going on here?”

“Well, I  _ was _ trying to do some some baking -”

“Are those music note cookies?!” Kaede questions, running over to Teruteru’s tray. “They’re adorable!”

“They are. Sorry, if I had known you would be coming, then I could have made some piano cookies in particular for you…”

“Kaede, I was wondering if -”

“PIANO COOKIES? Like, are we talking piano keys, or building a cookie grand piano like one would a Gingerbread House?”

“Teruteru, my minion, can we -”

“Both of those sound doable! I’d probably begin with just a set of keys myself. A full 3D piano would probably be best done as a cake, honestly…”

“Um. Hello! Guys?”

“Oooooh, a cake would be great too! You know, I’ll be doing a kids performance at Maki’s orphanage soon… Would you be able to provide sweets? I mean, even if the kids don’t like the piano music, then I’m sure they’d like the cookies…”

“Oh, sure! Here, let me give you my business card.”

“Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelloooooooooooooo!”

“Oh! Right. Hi Kokichi. What’s up?” Kaede says, turning away from Teruteru for the first time since noticing the cookies.

“Kaede.” Kokichi says, staring at her as straightforwardly as possible. “What type of person are you attracted to?”

“You know, I’ve been asked things like that a lot today... “ Kaede replies, curiously. “I wonder if it’s because of my recent marriage…”

“Marriage?” Kokichi gasps.

“I’m sorry for the outburst of my sous chef, Mrs. Akamatsu.” Teruteru replies. “Here’s my business card. Let me know when you have the performance!”

“Thanks Teruteru. We’ll be in touch!” Kaede says. “Well, if everything here is okay, then I guess I’ll go for dinner now… Can’t risk eating all the cookies and ruining my appetite.”

“Wait.” Kokichi says, stopping Kaede as she tries to leave. “You aren’t actually married, are you?”

“You don’t have exclusive rights to the concept of lying, you know,” Kaede replies with a wink. “So long you two! Happy baking.”

Kaede leaves the Home Ec room, leaving Kokichi to sit there fuming.

“Well. That was no fun.”

“For you maybe. I got a commission.”

“Teruteru, you’re fired. I’m going to go find Keebo.. He was a much better minion...”

“Fine by me! Feel free to come back if you want cookies…”

_ UltimateSupremeLeader: Shuichi, save us! We failed! _

_ UltimateCook: You failed. I got work! _

_ UltimateMusician: Congrats Teruteru! _

_ UltimateLuckyStudent: Good job!  _

_ UltimateSupremeLeader: BUT HE FAILED AT OUR TASK. _

_ UltimateDetective: I’ll just talk to her… Thanks for your efforts everyone. _

_ UltimateAssassin: You don’t have to, Shuichi. _

_ UltimateDetective: She already asked me to join her for dinner. Don’t worry. At this point, I’m curious too. _

_ UltimateInventor: Fuck yeah! Pooichi’s growing some balls! _

…

Kaede and Shuichi sit down for dinner in the cafeteria. After Kaede goes through her latest pieces and her current objectives for new genres to try out, Shuichi finally asks the question everyone has been wondering.

“Kaede… May I ask a personal question?”

“Of course you can Shuichi! Is everything alright with you? You know you can always come to me if there are any problems...”

“Everything’s fine… I was just wondering… What’s your sexuality?”

“Pardon?”

“Like, what is your sexual orientation? Like, are you gay, stra -”

“I’m Japanese. I thought you knew that?”

Shuichi looks right into Kaede’s violet eyes, confused. Kaede’s brow is furrowed. She doesn’t appear to be joking.

“I know you’re Japanese… I was asking if you’re gay?”

“And I’m saying I’m Japanese. Just Japanese. Not Russian. Geez, Shuichi, I can appreciate European music without being European myself… I’m sorry if I’m too boring for you; you can go and talk to Sonia if you want someone more worldly…”

“What? No. I. Uh.” Shuichi pauses. “Kaede, what do you think being ‘gay’ means?”

“It’s a slang term for Russian?”

“What.” Shuichi deadpanned. “Where did you learn  _ that _ ?”

“When I was a kid, I read a biography that said Tchaikovsky was gay. I asked my parents what it meant and they told me it just meant he was Russian.”

“Oh. Um. Kaede -”

“Then, in Middle School, there was this one poor kid being bullied for being gay. Teachers had to have this big talk about it! Like, a guy can’t even be born someone foriegn without being bullied for it? How much of an impact did the Cold War have on us?”

“Kaede! I think you’ve been misinformed here?”

“Oh. How so?”

“Being gay doesn’t mean you’re Russian. It means you’re attracted to people of the same gender.”

“Oh.” Kaede said, perplexed. “But isn’t everyone?”

“No, some people are attracted only to the different genders.”

“Really?” Kaede asks, seemingly genuinely shocked by this development. “Like, a lot of people? Attracted exclusively to such a narrow group of people?”

“Yes. Really. It’s called being ‘straight.’”

“Shuichi, I want to believe you, but that seems… hard to comprehend. I just assumed everyone settled for man-woman pairings because they wanted to have children… but, like, there are girls who actually  _ don’t _ want to kiss other girls? Are there people like that at this school?”

“There are. Yes.”

“Huh. Weird.”

Shuichi paused. “So, are you gay then, or…”

“I mean, I am attracted to women? I’m attracted to men too though. I’m really up for anyone I guess? Is there a word for that?”

“There are a couple, actually. Bisexual and pansexual? There are nuances between them, but you’d honestly be better off asking Ibuki about that then me...”

“Huh. Well. This has been good to know… Wait, does that mean gay women can… actually act on desires for other women? Is that allowed?”

“Yes. Same-sex pairings are pretty common. Your good friends Hina and Sakura are one?”

“They are!” Kaede gasped. “That’s so cute! I had noticed they were into each other and wondered how they were repressing it, honestly… Guess it makes sense they just weren’t.”

“Um. Correct.”

“So…” Kaede says, pensive thinking with a finger on her chin. “Does this mean I could date a woman?”

“Also correct, if you want to.”

“Okay, cool! One second, Shuichi.”

Kaede calmly gets up from her table, walking over to where Kaito and Maki sit eating their dinner. Everyone in the cafeteria turns to look at them, but Kaede doesn't seem to notice.  


“Hey Maki! Are you capable of attraction towards women?”

Maki stares daggers at Shuichi from a distance, before turning to Kaito. Kaito nods at her and she, in turn, nods at Kaede.

“Are you attracted to me?”

Kaito once again encourages Maki to nod. She does so.

“Would you like to go out with me?”

Maki nods ferociously. 

“Great! Sounds good. Thanks Maki!” Kaede calmly walks back to her table and sits down with Shuichi. “Anyway, sorry about that little misunderstanding… So, I started working on Bossa Nova songs the other day…”

Shuichi smiles and nods through Kaede’s music theory discussion, while pulling out his phone to send a quick text.

_ UltimateDetective: I think this case is solved. _

_ UltimateAssassin: I hate you all. _

_ UltimateMusician: IBUKI IS SO HAPPY FOR YOU. _

_ UltimateInventor: Fuck yeah Maki! _

_ UltimateNurse: Good job everyone! We’re happy for you Maki. _

_ UltimateAssassin: … _

_ UltimateAssassin: Thanks for your help, everyone. _

_ UltimateMusician: You can thank us in person at club meeting next week! Teruteru will bake you and Kaede a special cake! _

_ UltimateNurse: Just don’t make it too special, please. I don’t want to have to hand out detoxification pills… _

_ UltimateCook: Don’t worry! I’d never drug a paying customer.  _

_ UltimateDetective: That phrasing worries me. _

_ UltimateAikidoMaster: Degenerate… _

_ UltimateAssassin: I still hate you all, you know. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry DR1 fans; I had DR1 characters in originally, but the story was already way longer then necessary and I didn't think I could make any more "Kaede doesn't answer someone about something" scenes funny.
> 
> I never know how to write non-killing-game-AU Kokichis. He just runs around messing with people for fun I guess?
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this? Let me know if you did and comment your queer (head)canons for the DR cast...


End file.
